


Petrichor

by doctor__idiot



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Gen or Pre-Slash, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers find a way to stay warm in the Impala during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Very original title, I know. But when you have to write 25 short stories to complete a bingo card, you just can't be arsed.
> 
> Written for the [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) prompt "Cuddling".
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea is mine.

Dean pulled the car over to the side of the highway with a sigh. The rain that had been building up over the past hour had made him lose all visual about a mile back. He had kept going on instinct, more or less, but even he knew when to admit defeat.

The drum on the roof of the car was near a deafening roar and the wipers were, to no avail, trying to dispel the water from the windshield faster than it came down.

Dean might have been able to continue driving if he hadn’t been so tired already. Sam had caught about an hour of shuteye right around Lincoln but he didn’t look particularly awake anymore, either.

“Awesome,” he grumbled from the passenger seat, shifting probably to find a position that didn’t cause his legs to cramp. They had been in the car for too damn long.

Dean nodded along with the sentiment, mouth set in a grim line. The windows were fogging up now that he had turned the engine off and the car began to cool quickly. He had briefly considered leaving it running but they were low on gas at it was and he didn’t want to risk them not being able to keep going. They were too far out in the middle of nowhere.

Hail joined the thick splatters of water and Dean let loose various curses. “This better not fucking ruin the paint-job.”

Sam responded with an unamused sound.

It took all of twenty minutes for the car to turn freezing cold and Dean felt himself shivering despite his jacket. He grit his teeth to keep them from chattering.

Sam wasn’t faring much better. He had tucked himself into his jacket as much as was possible, putting the hood up and curling his hands into his sleeves. He looked miserable.

Dean nudged him. “Hey, how you doin’ over there?”

Sam gave him a look that clearly acknowledged the stupidity of the question. “I’m cold,” he said and would have sounded about six years old if not for the gravel in his voice.

“There’s a blanket in the backseat,” Dean suggested. He could do with a blanket himself just about now.

They both turned around, regarding the scratchy wool with an almost desperate longing.

Dean declared, “I ain’t going outside in this shit.”

He considered his options for a moment before he climbed up on the front seat and squeezed into the back, letting himself thump to the floorboard in the tight space.

Sam stuck his head over the bench. “Very elegant.”

“Shut up. Got the job done, didn’t it?” Dean griped, heaving himself up. He unfolded the blanked and threw it over himself hastily, feeling a little warmer already.

Sam honest-to-God pouted at him.

“Well, get your ass over here. I’m not gonna climb back over there, do all the work.” Dean snuggled into the warm fabric, pulling it up to his frozen nose.

Sam didn’t manage the endeavor any more gracefully but Dean decided not to make fun of him for it.

They bumped hips and elbows and some other joints as well when Sam crawled into the backseat and joined Dean under the blanket.

“Sasquatch,” Dean muttered but it came out less exasperated, more fond.

Sam jabbed his rips gently, settling into his brother, providing a line of pleasant body heat against Dean’s side. On instinct, Dean wound an arm around Sam’s shoulders.

They lasted about five minutes in that position until Sam sat up. “This is hurting my back.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Grandma.” He deliberately didn’t mention how his twisted hip was cramping and his leg was falling asleep because he had folded it under himself for lack of space to stretch out.

Sam glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye, brows furrowing briefly. He looked like he did whenever he had come up with a plan he knew his brother wouldn’t like.

Dean sighed. “Spit it out.” He was cold and cranky and really, really tired.

Instead of telling him, however, Sam pushed Dean off the seat unceremoniously. Dean squawked and flailed as he was transported back to the floorboard none-too-gently.

“Do you _want_ me to kick your ass today?” he growled. Now he was cold and cranky and really, really tired and his tailbone was hurting.

“Sorry, there’s just no space,” Sam said, not sounding all that apologetic. He stretched out on the bench, throwing the blanket over his legs, pillowing his head on his biceps.

Dean stared at him in disbelief. Was he seriously expecting Dean to just, what, stay on the floor while he himself took a goddamn _nap_?

Sam raised one eyebrow in expectation. “Well, what are you waiting for?” He gestured along his front to the narrow but free space on the bench seat.

Dean’s first, knee-jerk impulse was to tell his brother to fuck off but he wasn’t in a position to deny himself the warmth the blanket and Sam’s body would provide right now.

Muttering insults and something about “bratty little brothers” under his breath, he laboriously dragged himself up onto the bench and made sure to elbow Sam in the stomach not-so-accidentally when he stretched out his limbs.

Sam merely grunted, letting Dean retaliate without protest. Fair was fair.

Dean wished he could take his shoes off because he would be more comfortable but there was no space to do so and he might be too cold in just socks anyway.

He laid his head down with a sigh that was damn close to contentment.

It should be strange to be lying as close to Sam as he was but it didn’t _feel_ strange. This wasn’t the first time they had been forced to cling together to stay warm and it wasn’t likely to be the last.

Dean scooted as far back against his brother as he could for fear of falling off the edge of the bench. The car was roomy but hardly made for two grown men to sleep in, especially not right next to each other. It was a tight fit to say the least.

“Stop fidgeting,” Sam muttered, sounding half-asleep already.

Dean huffed a breath. “You try not rolling off with about two inches of space.”

Dean felt Sam exhaling against the nape of his neck, his nose brushing the back of Dean’s head when he shifted.

“Okay,” Sam said, “Don’t freak out.”

About to ask about what exactly Dean wasn’t supposed to freak out, Dean jumped slightly when Sam’s hand brushed his side as he wrapped one arm tightly around Dean’s waist, pulling the two of them even closer together.

Dean grumbled but he figured falling off the edge wasn’t a problem anymore now so he couldn’t exactly protest.

Wrinkling his nose, he insisted, “We’re not cuddling.”

It was an idiotic statement but Sam understood. He hummed in agreement. “Just keeping warm,” he murmured, tiredness making him slur his words.

Dean had stopped shivering and he was actually pretty comfortable now. He felt exhaustion taking over, making him sleepy.

Admitting defeat for the second time that day, he turned further into Sam so he could use his brother’s outstretched arm as a pillow, and closed his eyes.

Just before he was about to doze off Sam squeezed his waist briefly and shifted so he could nudge his nose underneath Dean’s chin. It was oddly reminiscent of Sam tucking himself against Dean’s chest and collarbone when he was young and still physically smaller than him.

Sometimes Dean missed that, being bigger, being the protector, but with Sam curling around him the way he was doing now, practically using him as a life-size teddy bear, he found he didn’t mind all that much.


End file.
